


A Son

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tidbit of quote from the following episode: <b><a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0690295/">"Roswell: The Convention (#1.13)"</a> (2000)</b><br/>Max: You're the sheriff... you're supposed to protect me. You want me? Well, here I am.<br/>Valenti: Son...<br/>Max: Would you treat your son this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Son

**Author** : Cordy69  
 **Title** : A Son  
 **Type** : Drabble for the 2013 drabblefest (100 words)  
 **Fandom** : Roswell  
 **Pairing** : Sheriff Jim Valenti and one of the Teenage Hero, Max Evans  
 **Spanking** : mentioned  
Links: written for the [**2013 drabblefest**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/161317.html) at [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[**spanking_world**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : Teen  
Summary: Based on the tidbit of quote from the following episode: **["Roswell: The Convention (#1.13)"](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0690295/) (2000)**

 _[Max](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0004736/)_ : You're the sheriff... you're supposed to protect me. You want me? Well, here I am.  
 _[Valenti](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006669/)_ : Son...  
 _[Max](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0004736/)_ : Would you treat your son this way?  
  
  


Max Evans

Sheriff Valenti  
  
  


“Max… I am a fair man… And yes I would treat my son this way. If you deserve a spanking, it’s going to be bare, it’s going to hurt and it’s going to create the kind of memories that will dissuade you from lying to me again, going behind my back, endangering all your friends and risking your life unnecessary… So, yes, I am here to protect you! Now, if I was you, I’d start thinking about telling me everything I need to know, there shouldn’t be a need for the paddle to come out of the drawer, should there?”  
  
  
The End

 

(thanks for reading).  


**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2013 Drabble-Ficlet-fest at spanking world (395 stories posted in one month to celebrate the first Anniversary of the community)  
> Crossposted at my LJ: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/27571.html


End file.
